


When He Found Her / When She Lost Him

by NobleLandMermaid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Hook-Up, Romance, Vignette, a small touch of steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLandMermaid/pseuds/NobleLandMermaid
Summary: Getting together and breaking up in six 55-word parts.





	1. A Beginning and An End

**Author's Note:**

> Found [this challenge](http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=220) at MoreThanThat "Get Jim and Karen together/apart in 55 words"  
> Of course instead of just one 55-word passage I decided to go with six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around The Merger (ep 308)

**Karen**

"When we get to Scranton, you should take me out," she states, packing up her Stamford desk.

He nods, "Sure, I'll take everyone out when-"

"I mean just you and me."

He laughs, offers her dinner after work tomorrow.

She grins, "It's a date."

She turns away and misses the smile falling from his face.

 

**Jim**

Outside Cooper's, she gives a shy smile.

"You can follow me to my place if you want," he says, she quickly accepts.

In his bed, she's anything but shy and her liquor flavored lips call his name when she comes. She's exactly what he needs right now.

Maybe someday she'll also be what he wants.

 

**Pam**

Today was supposed to be different.

She shrugs off her gray sweater and studies her smooth curls through water filled eyes.

Today was supposed to be easy.

But he was stiff as he hugged her, terse as they talked.

Today was supposed to be the start.

Now it feels like she'll never get the chance.


	2. The End and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around "The Job" ep 323

** Karen **

This isn't when she lost him, tears in their eyes by a Manhattan fountain.

Nor did she lose him at the beach.

Nor during their numerous talks.

Nor when he lied, then confessed to having feelings.

Truth is she lost him long before they ever met.

She lost him because she never really had him.

 

**Jim**

He should see his future here, he thinks as they stand by a fountain. He should see corporate ladder climbing, swanky Manhattan dates, a cozy Brooklyn apartment.

But instead he sees a curly haired girl who likes to draw. Who simply wishes he would come back. To her, to himself.

He's going to go home.

 

**Pam**

She twists a curl around her finger and jumps when the doorbell rings.

He stands in her doorway with a flower bouquet and a smile she hasn't seen for a year.

_"It's okay, I'm totally fine,"_ she fibbed to the cameras earlier.

But when he takes her hand, she really is fine.

They're finally starting.

**Author's Note:**

> We have JAM fics of all flavors and serving sizes over at [MoreThanThat](http://mttjustonce.net)  
> 


End file.
